


Andělé (Angel AU)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarafiel byl anděl, než porušil pravidla a Padl. Teď žije mezi lidmi a předstírá, že je jeden z nich. Jeho momentální jméno je John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andělé (Angel AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Zbožňuju WingLock AU, i když o tom možná moc nepíšu, ale vymyšlených povídek mám doma plno, jen je dopsat. Tohle není vyloženě WingLock, i když tady mají křídla, jedná se o anděly.
> 
> Betu tomudle dělala Lianell...

Existují lidé, bytosti stvořené a milované Bohem bez ohledu na to, jestli oni milují Jeho, nebo jestli v Něj vůbec věří.

Existují andělé, Boží pomocníci, kteří mají za úkol milovat Boha a chránit lidi před újmou a před démony z Pekel.

Existují démoni, služebníci Lucifera a bojovníci v nekončící a neustávající válce mezi Nebesy a Peklem.

Existují Padlí, andělé, kteří se zprotivili Jeho vůli, za což byli potrestáni vyhnáním a životem mezi lidmi, kde se skrývají před oběma válčícími stranami.

\- - o - -

Sarafiel si nepamatuje Nebesa. Vždy, když si je chce představit, a tyto chvíle se neobjevují moc často, má jen nejistou představu světla a jasu. Ovšem je to jako vzpomínat na sen. Jeden nakonec neví, jestli si doopravdy něco pamatuje, nebo jestli si vše jen vymýšlí v hlavě.

Na druhou stranu si až moc dobře pamatuje Pád a Vyhnání.

Pamatuje si pocit zrady, když byl vynesen rozsudek. Pamatuje si bolest v srdci, když byl Vyhnán a obrán o Boží lásku a milost. Pamatuje si onen hrůzný pocit, kdy si myslel, že mu zapálili křídla. Pamatuje si šok, když je poprvé viděl s veškerým peřím buď černým, nebo vytrhaným. Pamatuje si bolest, když se objevil na Zemi, svrhnut z výšin Nebes mezi smrtelníky.

Pamatuje si onu drobnou jiskřičku úlevy, kterou cítil, protože věděl, že i když byl on sám svrhnut a zostuzen, tak důvod pro toto zůstává na Nebesích v záři Boží milosti a může žít dál šťastný a bez starostí.

Za ty věky, které strávil mezi lidmi se některé z prvotních pocitů v Sarafielově nitru otupily, jiné zesílily, ale ona jiskřička v jeho srdci zůstávala dál bez ohledu na to, jak dlouho už žije tady, kolik jmen vystřídal či na to, jestli se ho snaží odstranit strana Boha nebo Lucifera. Ta jiskra zůstává dál.

Jiskra a láska, kvůli které byl vyhnán.

\- - o - -

Sarafiel na Nebesa a Pád vzpomíná nejčastěji, když mění svou identitu. Ne vždy, jen když se loučí s životem, který se mu líbil. A tenhle stál za to.

Žil život jako John H. Watson, voják a lékař a byl to život, který Sarafiela bavil a dá se říct i uspokojoval. Jenže pak ho střelili do ramene a s tolika svědky kolem nemohl na vyléčení použít magii, musel předstírat, že je člověk, jako ti okolo. Jenže jeho magie vyléčí jen čerstvá zranění, ne ta zahojená, a tohle vše nakonec vedlo k poškozenému rameni, kulhání a k jeho vyhození z armády a k nudě.

Sarafiela baví život bojovníka, jakým byl kdysi, jenže teď o něj přišel, tudíž je dle něj na čase si vybrat novou identitu. Škoda, bude se mu po Johnovi Watsonovi stýskat. Jenže není kam spěchat. Ještě si dopřeje pár dní kulhání po Londýně pod jménem John H. Watson, než se přesune dál.

A těchhle několik dní stráví vzpomínáním.

Vzpomínáním na anděla, který způsobil jeho Pád, byť nevědomky.

Stačí jeden pohled. Jeden pohled na Sherliela, do jeho tváře a Sarafiel propadl jeho kouzlu. Zamiloval se do něj.

Zprvu netušil, co jsou jeho city vůči bledému andělovi s měňavýma očima zač, protože andělé nemilují jeden druhého, milují jen Boha. Jenže onen cit nemizel, naopak rostl s každým byť sebenáhodnějším setkáním a pohledem a nakonec byl silnější než láska k Bohu.

A Sherliel, jeho nádherný anděl, jeho láska, jeho cit opětoval.

Ovšem ne na dlouho. Bylo to až příliš hezké, tohle štěstí, které Sarafiel cítil.

Přišli na to, že on už nemiluje Boha. On Ho miloval, ovšem už pro něj nebyl prvním a jediným, Sherliel převzal toto prvenství. Přišli na něj a odvedli ho k soudu, neboť jeho cit k jinému než k Bohu je hřích, který je trestán.

Neřekl, kdo je tou osobou, kterou miluje, nevyzradil nic, ať už ho vyslýchali, jak chtěli. Nevyzradil Sherlielovu identitu, neboť věděl, že by anděla čekal stejný trest jako jeho a to nemínil dopustit. Sherliel patří na Nebesa a nikam jinam.

A tak Sarafiel sám čelil nejvyššímu trestu; Vyhnání z Nebes a Pádu mezi lidi, kde se stal psancem mezi všemi.

\- - o - -

Sarafiel věděl, že Padlým jdou po krku andělé i démoni a věděl, jak s nimi bojovat. Vždycky byl bojovník. Věděl proto v podstatě hned, že je sledován. Rozhodnutý konfrontovat toho, kdo se mu pověsil na paty, vydá se Padlý alias John Watson do parku, kde v tuto dobu nebývají lidé a tudíž ani náhodní svědci či oběti.

„Vím, že mě sleduješ! Ukaž se!" křikne Sarafiel do ticha mezi stromy.

Za jeho zády se ozve pohyb a na pěšině, kterou Sarafiel prošel, se objeví vysoká hubená postava muže v dlouhém kabátu. Muže, jehož obličej by Padlý poznal kdekoliv na světě.

„Zdravím tě, Sarafieli."

„Sher-" začne Padlý ohromeným hlasem, jenže jeho překvapení je rychle nahrazeno zlostí. „Co tady děláš?! Nepatříš na Zemi, máš být na Nebesích!"

„Patřím teď k bojovníkům a ti mohou na Zem, když loví nehodné nebo chrání lidi. Tak zní pravidla, ne?" odpoví mu Sherliel klidným hlasem.

„Tak proto jsi tady?!" prskne Sarafiel z části nevěřícně, z části naštvaně.

„Jinak by mi nedovolili sem přijít," přikývne Sherliel.

Sarafielovi přeletí po tváři výrazy zrady a znechucení, než se jeho obličej ustálí na zlosti.

„V tom případě šťastný lov, Sherlieli," řekne ledovým hlasem. „Nesleduj mě, protože jestli mě napadneš, zabiju tě," s těmi slovy se Sarafiel otočí na patě a je pryč. Zmizel. Přemístil se jinam.

\- - o - -

Sarafiel věděl, že ho přemístění neskryje, ne proti někomu, kdo je tak chytrý a schopný jako Sherliel. Ovšem ani tak nečekal, že se tváří v tvář svému bývalému milenci ocitne hned druhý den ráno. Ráno, které ho našlo po probdělé noci, kdy se marně snažil si v hlavě srovnat onen fakt, že ten, koho miluje více než Boha a kvůli komu Padl, je tím, kdo ho má zabít.

Mohl by se zabít rovnou sám a ušetřit mu práci, když vše, kvůli čemu trpěl a žil, je ztraceno. Ztraceno anebo lež. Co je horší?

\- - o - -

Sarafiel byl ve své ložnici, když najednou vycítil přítomnost dvou andělů.

Jeden se mu zjevil přímo v obývacím pokoji a podle záře je to velice mocný anděl možná i archanděl, jenže ti se obvykle nezabývají lovem Padlých.

Druhý, kdo se objevil, je obyčejný anděl na ulici, který se pomalu blíží a jehož moc skoro není cítit ve srovnání s tím, kterého má Sarafiel v bytě.

Sarafiel je bojovník a Padlý, ale ne idiot. Když už musí bojovat, bere normálního anděla. Ideálně by bral útěk a zmizení, ale to se mu nejspíš nepodaří.

Sarafiel už se ničím nezdržuje a rovnou se vrhne k oknu, kterým se míní dostat pryč. Jeho byt je chráněný magií, obyčejní andělé nebo démoni se do něj nedokážou přemístit, jenže on také ne. Musí se dostat do bezpečné vzdálenosti, aby mohl na chvíli zase zmizet.

Po požárním schodišti vedoucím do úzké uličky Sarafiel spíš seskáče, než že by seběhnul dolů, ale okolo není nikdo, kdo by ho mohl vidět a divit se. Anděl mimo byt je zatím z dohledu na hlavní ulici, a tak se Sarafiel ozbrojený jen nožem (na rozdíl od kulek, řezné a bodné zbraně na anděly a démony fungují) rozběhne na druhý konec uličky.

Jenže není dost rychlý. Ne s tělem, které kulhá, byť nemá proč.

„Sarafieli!" křikne za ním někdo (ne, někdo, víš, kdo to je) a vzápětí ho začnou sledovat běžící kroky.

Sarafiel se snaží, doopravdy se snaží, vždyť mu jde o život, ale Sherliel se stejně blíží.

Sarafiel odbočí do slepé uličky a na jejím konci se prudce otočí. Sherliel je těsně za ním, takže není zas tak složité se po něm ohnat a zaútočit.

Sherliel měl vždycky rychlé reflexy, takže se první ráně vyhne. Tu druhou nožem musel vykrýt svou vlastní zbraní. Ty další také.

Sarafiel útočí s nadějí, že Sherliela zraní dost na to, aby mohl on utéct a nebyl sledován. Jen zranit. I když má tenhle anděl za úkol ho zabít, on mu to samé provést nemůže.

„Sarafieli!" křikne Sherliel nahlas.

Jenže ten ho odmítá poslouchat a dál pokračuje ve svých útocích. Musí odsud, než se objeví i ten mocný.

Jenže Sherliel byl vždycky rychlejší než on a teď má navíc stejný výcvik jako on, takže Sarafielovy šance jsou více než malé. A to se mu v podstatě vzápětí potvrdí, když ho Sherliel odhodí proti stěně. A než se Sarafiel zmůže na další útok, Sherliel ho drží jednou rukou za krk, druhou za zápěstí ruky, ve které drží nůž, tělo přitisknuté k jeho. Andělova vlastní zbraň leží na zemi.

„Sarafieli," osloví ho Sherliel, hlas skoro prosebný. „Nebojuj."

„Abys mě mohl snáz zabít?!" prskne Sarafiel vztekle.

„Nechci tě zabít," zamumle Sherliel a opře se čelem o to Sarafielovo. „Trvalo mi věky, než jsem mohl na Zemi, než jsem mohl být s tebou. Nechci tě zabít. Nikdy jsem nechtěl," s těmi slovy Sherliel pustí Sarafiela a ustoupí o krok dozadu.

„Proč bych tě měl chtít zabít?" zeptá se Sherliel nechápavě.

„Dostal jsi rozkaz, ne?" mračí se Sarafiel, ale jeho hlas postrádá předchozí jedovatost a zlost.

„Dostal," přikývne Sherliel. „Nemíním ho splnit."

„Chceš vzdorovat Jemu?!" vyhrkne Sarafiel nevěřícně. „Vyženou tě, když to zjistí! Podívej se, co udělali mně jenom kvůli tomu, že jsem měl někoho radši než Jeho!"

„ _Někoho_ jsi měl radši?" zeptá se Sherliel.

„Víš pravdu," zamračí se Sarafiel.

„Řekni mi ji znovu. Prosím," požádá anděl šeptem.

„Padl jsem, protože jsem tě miloval víc než Boha," řekne Sarafiel pomalu a potichu. „A zůstanu Padlým, protože se to pořád nezměnilo," dodá skoro neslyšně.

„Sarafieli," hlesne Sherliel dojatě. Zvedne ruce, aby mohl Padlého chytit za tváře, ale pohyb nedokončí.

Někdo je vyruší.

Vyruší je mocný hlas a jasná záře z ústí uličky. Anděl, který na Sarafiela čekal v jeho bytě.

„Sherlieli!" křikne anděl hlubokým hlasem.

Teprve teď ho Sarafiel pozná. Tenhle hlas si nemůže splést.

„Michaeli?" odpoví Sherliel a obrátí se čelem k archandělovi, Padlého před ním schovává za svými zády.

Sarafielovi hlavou kmitne vzpomínka na oněch nespočet příležitostí, kdy všichni andělé poklekávali před mocí archandělů a Sherliel jim čelil svým postojem, pohledem i hlasem. Gabriel si tohodle tmavovlasého anděla hned oblíbil. Michael ho vždy měl za otravné dítě, které potřebuje vyrůst.

„Máš jeden úkol a nedokážeš ho splnit?" ptá se Michael. „Mám ti snad pomoci?"

„Ani se ho nedotkneš," sykne Sherliel chladně a vzápětí roztáhne křídla, aby mu pomohla skrýt muže za svými zády.

Sarafiel jen nevěřícně hledí na pár stříbřitých křídel, které neviděl celá staletí. Na pár křídel, jejichž zjevení znamená výzvu a hrozbu.

„Sherlieli," řekne Michael varovně. „Dáváš vše všanc kvůli Padlému?"

„Padl kvůli mně," odsekne anděl. „A já tehdy udělal největší chybu svého života, že jsem nepadl s ním."

„Sherlieli-" přeruší ho archanděl nebo to aspoň zkouší, ale Sherliel mluví dál.

„Řekni, Michaeli, je prohlášení, že někoho miluji více než Boha dost vážným prohřeškem nebo tě budu muset i napadnout? Vzepřít se rozkazu zní dost závažně."

„Sherlieli!" vykřikne archanděl ve stejnou chvíli, kdy tohle slovo zašeptá Padlý.

„Co to děláš?" ptá se Sarafiel nechápavě.

„Odvolej svá slova!" rozkáže Michael.

„Nikdy! Nebudu se už klanět tobě ani Bohu," odsekne Sherliel.

„Mlč!" okřikne ho Sarafiel.

„Vzpíráš se Bohu a Jeho lásce, anděli Sherlieli a za to tě stihne trest," řekne Michael dunivým hlasem, který se rozléhá ulicemi a otřásá okolím. Sarafiel ten hlas cítí až v kostech stejně jako archandělovu moc.

„Padni!"

Sarafiel má pocit, jako by najednou ohluchnul. Najednou nic neslyší, ani město kolem, ani Michaelova další slova, ani Sherlielův křik. Ale pořád vidí. Vidí Sherliela, který se zkroutil bolestí a padl na kolena. Vidí jeho nádherná křídla, která najednou černají a vypadávají, jako by hořela.

Sarafiel se postaví před Sherliela, vlastní zničená křídla roztažená do široka a křičí na Michaela, ať přestane. Jenže ani on sám neslyší svůj hlas. V zoufalství se chce Sarafiel na archanděla vrhnout, jenže nemůže. Sotva se rozběhne na Michaela, jeho moc ho odhodí zpět.

A pak najednou vše skončí. Hluchota i archandělova ničivá moc jsou pryč.

Sarafiel se zvedne na nohy a rozhlédne se.

Michael stojí na svém místě a tváří se skoro znuděně. Kdyby vedle Sarafiela neležel krvácející a bezvědomý Sherliel, vrhnul by se Padlý znovu na archanděla nebo by se o to alespoň pokusil.

„Proč?!" vykřikne Sarafiel naštvaně. Klesne na kolena vedle Sherliela, ale neodvažuje se ho dotknout. Sám si až příliš dobře pamatuje, jak mu bylo, když on sám Padl.

„Protože si o to sám řekl," odpoví mu jen Michael, než zmizí.

\- - o - -

Trvalo několik dní, než se Sherliel probudil. Bylo jich třeba ještě víc, aby začal mluvit a bylo nutných spoustu dalších dní, než se jeho křídla zahojila.

A mezitím, a poté také, se Sherliel a Sarafiel znovu seznamovali, znovu zamilovávali, znovu milovali.

A během té doby Sherliel promluvil o Michaelovi. Sotva Sarafiela vyhnali z Nebes, šel Sherliel za Michaelem, rozhodnutý se vyznat ze své lásky, rozhodnutý se nechat také vyhnat a následovat svého milence. Jenže Michael ho nenechal mluvit. Jen se ho zeptal. Zeptal se ho, k čemu by Sarafielovi byl na Zemi mezi tolika lovci.

Sherliel pochopil, že na Zemi je spousta nebezpečí, ale hlavně démoni a andělé-bojovníci, kteří všichni jdou Padlým po krku. Pravda, andělé ne hned, protože každý Padlý má právo nejdřív za své hříchy trpět mezi lidmi, než je milostivě zabijí. Ovšem Sherliel, který nikdy v rukou zbraň nedržel, který nikdy neopustil Nebesa, by cvičeného bojovníka Sarafiela jen zdržoval a nakonec by způsobil smrt jich obou.

Proto se dal Sherliel k bojovníkům, a když nastal jeho čas, vybral mu Michael jeho oběť a dělal mu dozor. Vybral mu Sarafiela a pomohl mu ho najít. A zbytek-

Zbytek Sarafiel zná. Vlastně ne Sarafiel, ale John Watson.

A Sherliel si také musí vybrat novou identitu, i když se Sarafielovi jeho jméno velice líbí. Tak snad vybrat něco, co zní podobně.


End file.
